A god's wish
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Yato realizing his feelings for Hiyori. But what happens when someone tells Yato that he can turn human!But what would happen to Yukine?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy please this took a long time to think about the plot. Thank you

Yato P.O.V

I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! I like Hiyori! This can't be happening! I started running all over the place to look for Hiyori. Should I tell Hiyori that I like her or wait but if I wait then some one else could get Hiyori. Like a human. A LOWLY is more than a lowey human like the other humans. Hiyori devers better,like a god. A GOD NAMED YATO. Wait what I thinking. I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!I like Hiyori!

I kept running. I ran and ran to get stuff of my mind and to make sure I like Hiyori. Then I heard my name being called by a voice. "Yato!"I turn around to see where the voice was coming from. I didn't see anyone but the voice sounded so familiar. I kept running then I find a cherry tree in blossom, It looked so beautiful. I looked around and sat at the stump of the about Hiyori.

Hiyori P.O.V

I woke up in my room to see no one in my room.I look at the time. 5:35 a.m. Usually Yato is on my bed making jokes about my bed hair and my panda pajamas and Yukine is saying good morning and telling Yato to stop making fun of me and call Yato a baka. I get up and get ready for school. I take a shower and take my time since I woke up early.

I get out of the shower, I look at the time 6:00 a.m. I get on my uniform. I get my lunch from the kitchen once again I am the only one in the house. I have my backpack packed,I walk to school. I pass by a park with cherry trees in blossom. They smell so good.

I take one last sniff but then I smell a familiar scent. My favorite scent! I smelled before but where? I walk into the park to see families and friends having fun. I keep following the the scent. Then I hear crying, I start running towards the sound. Then the last cherry tree in the park in the back thats where I smell the scent. I turn around to see Yato."Yato what's wrong?" I yell.I run to his side he is crying but he has his face in his legs and a protective barrier with his hands around his legs. "Yato" I whisper. "Whats wrong?"I ask him. " I ….think…... I…. like….. someone." Yato whispers. "So why are you crying then you should be ask them out or something you will never be sad again." I tell him. Yato looks at me straight in the eyes. "But I can't be with her." Yatro tells me. "Why not?" I ask him with curiosity. "Because she is a human and I am a god and there is a big age difference and also I don't think she likes me back." He yells at me. "If you really like her that much you can turn human you know." says a voice behind me.I smell a very similar smell I have only smelled a couple times. I look behind me to find the goddess of luck, Bishamon.

"Bishamon" says stands up and puts me behind him and gets in a fighting pose "Don't worry I am not here to fight but I was just walking in this certain park to hear a worthless god crying." says Bishamon. "Hey leave him alone he is not a worthless god and don't have to be so harsh he was crying right now." I yell putting Yato to the side.

"Hmm so just as I was saying earlier all gods and goddess have the power to turn into human, don't you know that Yato?But who would want to go powerful and worshiped to a regular human." Bishamon says looking at Yato. "I see why you like her, she is young,brave,loyal,smart, and even very beautiful.'" says Bishamon starting to pet my hair.

Then Bishamon pushed me into Yato's chest. I felt all my blood rush to my face. The smell hits me, I keep forgetting that Yato's scent is my favorite smells really good. Then I feels his arms go around me. "Well Bishamon this is my choice not yours." says Yato. "Well if I were you I would stay a god." says Bishamon. I hear Bishamon walk away. He doesn't let me go after she leaves. I feel him sit down and he puts me in his lap.

He turns me around so I can face the trees. "Hiyori." I hear him whisper. He puts his head on my whispers my name again."Hiyori" Then I hear nothing.I just hear his breathing. I think he fell asleep on me. Great. I can't escape his grip on me even though he is asleep. I guess this is ok. But I have to get to school! Then all I see is black and I feel myself go to sleep

I Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am here with chapter 2!

2 Chapter

Yukine P.O.V

I woke to find Yato gone. "Yato?" I yell. I go downstairs to find Kofuku and Daikoku and the table eating breakfast. "Good morning Yukine-kun, where is Yatty-chan?" asks Kofuku looking around for Yato.

"I don't know I haven't seen him this morning." I tell Kofuku. "That guy is always everywhere and always leaves his shinki here. HE shouldn't even call himself a god." says Daikoku watching Kofuku making sure she doesn't try to escape the house looking for Yato."Well I'm going to go look for him." I tell them. "At least eat first." sasy Kofuku tugging on my sleeve."I guess." I reply

Hiyori P.O.V

I woke up at my house in my room. "But that doesn't make any sense." I tell myself. I try to get up but there is something at my hips. I look down to see arms around my waist. I look behind me. **IT IS YATO!** "JUNGLE SAVATE!" I yell. I kick Yato but he doesn't budge.

I realize I am still in my real I was in my phatom body I would kicked his butt all the way to America. "Yato get up." I tell him. "Hiyori…" I heard him say,. "Yes that is my name now get up." I tell him again. I realize how close I am to his face. Even one move and I would end up….KISSING HIM.

I won't move intill he wakes you could do this. I went back to sleep and I felt something warm on my cheek. I woke up to see YATO'S lips on my cheek. I feel my face getting hot.

"Yato Yato Yato time to get up."I tell doesn't move. His lips are now getting closer to my lips. "Yato YATO YATO this isn't funny." I tell him. Then all of a sudden I see his eyes open."Hiyori." says Yato.

He then moves too fast and then his lips move to my lips. THIS IS MY FIRST KISS! IT WAS TAKEN BY A GOD.A GOD THAT NO ONE EVEN KNOWS EXEMPT A COUPLE PEOPLE. ( A/N I know what happened in the Manga but this is a fanfiction, I do what I please.) Then I see Yato's eyes grow big.

"Hiyori I am sorry I am so sorry I am sorry." Yato says bowing down to me. Then I see his face get red and he looks away from me." STOLE MY FIRST KISS" I yell. Then he whispers"At least it wasn't stolen by a human." he whispers. "What are you talking about?" I ask him. "Nothing.' He says I see his face. His face is all red and looks like steam was coming off of it.

"I am really sorry HIyori I am really I didn't mean to take your first kiss." Yato said looking me in the eyes looked like they changed from their regular blue soft eyes there were now more forgiving and could tell a story. "It is f-f-fine." I stutter. "What are you two doing?" Yells a voice from the door. Yato and I look to the door to see Yukine . "Hey Hiyori aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Yukine asks me.

"Yeah but some things happened so I couldn't go to school." I said giving a quick glance at Yato."Oh what did Yato do to you this time? Yato you don't have to be such a baka." sasy Yukine slightly hitting Yato on the head with a rolled newspaper. I giggle at the sight.

"Oh I don't know if I want to tell…" I tell Yukine. "Oh Did did Yato ask you out?" Yukine asks in shock. "NO no not that I wouldn't go that far." says Yato. "Well it is fine you won't tell me I just want to know that you are ok.' says Yukine with a smile. "Well looks like I have to go to school tomorrow. " I tell them. I think what I am going to do with this god.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Yato P.O.V

Yukine and I leave Hiyori's house. We just walk all the way to Kufuku's house. We didn't say a word to one another we just walked in total silence. What Bishamon said earlier that I can turn human. I did make up my mind I like HIyori. It is a fact now. I breath out and in.

"Hey Yato are you ok your face is all red." says Yukine sounding concerned. "I-I am fine. Just thinking about something." I tell Yukine. "Okay just want to make sure you are ok." says Yukine. Well what I thinking about earlier turning into a human. I look over at would happen to Yukine?

Hiyori P.O.V

I look at the time. It is 3:09 p.m Oh looks like it would be too late to go to school anyways. I think about what just happened. Yato likes someone else but he kissed me. Yato Yato Yato what I am going do with this god. I go downstairs to get something ready to eat. I look inside the fridge, there is nothing I really like. "Oh my lunch I haven't ate it yet." I tell myself. I walk over to my backpack and get my bento box out.

I sit at the table and eat alone.I turn on the tv. "Hello my name is Akemi and I am here at the new park opening!" says a news reporter. SHe has long black hair and red glasses with blue diamond eyes." The park is very beautiful the cherry trees are in blossom so it is the perfect time to come!" says the girl pointing to the park. "Lets go inside!" she squeals. "Oh look at that look at the kawaii couple. They look so cute together!" says the girl.

"Point the camera at them do it I want Japan to see the Kawaii couple. I am sorta now interested my self. I watch the tv carefully."There they are they are resting under a cherry tree."Says the girl. They cameras point at a tree but I can't make it out. Then it becomes clear. "Aww look at that couple he sleeping on top of her while they hold hands in their sleep. How KAWAII."Yells the girl. I can make it out now it is….**YATO AND ME**.

"No no no no no no no no no this can't be happening." I yell to myself. My mom and dad they are working at the hospital what if they see GOD. Might as well mean OH YATO. I look back at the tv and pause it when me and Yato come on. When did we hold hands? I don't remember that. I look back at my right hand.

"How could you betray me like this, hand?" I say as I glare at my right hand.I turn off the T.V to get that off my mind. I feel my phone ringing. I check who it is. Ami! She probably saw it and the same as Yama. "H-h-hello Ami-chan" I answer. "HIyori Iki you will tell me who that guy was you slept at the park with or Hiyori-chan I swear."says Ami. "Umm hey hey you, his name is Yato." I tell her. "Oh so you have a secret boyfriend that doesn't go to our school.

Oh I bet he is part your age" says Ami. You don't even know i thought. "So how did you two meet?" asks another voice. That must be Yama. "Umm I will tell you later." I tell them."Oh you just want to make sure it is ok with your boyfriend.' says Ami and Yama starts giggling. "He is not my boyfriend." I tell them.

"Sure sure and you don't have a long pink scarf." says Yama. "I do have a pink scarf!" I tell them. 'Exactly!"says Ami.*beep* *beep* *beep* They hung up.I go back to eating my sushi I packed in my bento box. Then I see someone take some of my sushi. "Huh?" I look under the table to see.

Yato? "Yato what are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh I wanted to see myself on tv!" says Yato "What do you mean?" I ask. " Kofuku td me that I came on tv but she wont show me!" sasy yato all sad. 'I don't know if you gonna like the way you came on tv." I tell him. "I don't care i just want to see." says Yato picking up the remote. "Yato!" I yell. He rewinds it and watches the whole thing. He looks at me and then his hand. His face gets all red. "Hiyori…"

He says He sulks in the corner. "I can't believe I came on tv like that!" He yells pointing at the tv. "What I am embarrassing?" I yell. "no it's not that." Yato says putting his hands up to his chest waving them."Well I am going to my room." I tell him. "Fine!" he yells "Fine!' I yell back.

Yato P.O.V

I can't believe they showed that on tv. Oh gods oh gods.I am sorta glad that happened. I mean now all of Tokyo knows I like Hiyori. Well it didn't show but it looks like we are a couple. "I can't believe that happened!"I yell. I feel bad I think I made Hiyori upset. I will go cheer her up.I walk to her room. She is sitting on her bed reading a manga. "What manga are you reading?

' I ask. 'None of your business!" Hiyori yells throwing a pillow at me. "Oh you wanna go?" I ask catching her pillow she threw. "Why not?" She asks holding a pillow. 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." she yells while jumping onto me. I scream. She lands on top of me. Hiyori starts smacking my face with the pillow. 'Ow Hiyori stop!" I tell her.

"Ok Ok but no one can handle Hiyori. Ha ha ha.' she laughs. "Sure no one in the world can over take Hiyori but only one god can!" I tell her. I get her off of me and I tackle her. I open my eyes to see where I landed. I'm on top of Hiyori on my knees and hands on the floor so Hiyori couldn't escape. "HA HA HA." I yell in her face I see her face get red.

"Yato! YATO! Get off of me!" she yells. "No." I say looking at her.I look into her eyes and I feel like I am being pulled into a trance. Hiyori's eyes are really pretty this close just stay in that position for five minutes just staring into her eyes as she does the same for me. I feel myself be at ease and lean in. Then my lips are on hers.I feel my eyelids drop. The kiss felt like an eternity. Her lips were sweet! I let go of the kiss. I breathe in and out. I look down at Hiyori and she is red and breathing in and out really fast. I get off of her and get on her bed and hide under the covers. "Y-y-yato." says Hiyori.

"What?" I ask. She gets under the covers and looks at me. Then she says "Good night Yato." She falls asleep. I look at her. After what just happened she goes to sleep?!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stay fabulous~fabulous-senpai


	4. Chapter 4

Fabulous-senpai with another chapter enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hiyori P.O.V

I wake up in my bed to see Yato in my face again. "Yato." I whisper shaking him. "Hiyori I 'm tired." says Yato. "Ok is there a way I could wake you up?' I ask him. "A kiss on the cheek sounds nice." says Yato with a childish smile. "No Yato." I tell him smacking him softly. "Fine then I get to go to school with you." says Yato booping my nose.

"Okay but make sure to not get any ones attention." I tell him sternly."Ok Ok lets go." says Yato grabbing my hand. "I have to get dressed first you baka." I tell him. "Fine I will wait outside your room." says Yato. I get on my uniform and brush my hair. I open the door to see Yato…...gone. "Yato?" I yell out. I walk down stairs and hear something in the kitchen.I see Yato ramming his face inside the fridge. "Yato!" I yell. "Wwat?" says Yato with his mouth full of food.

"Lets go." I tell him. "Okay." says Yato running ahead of me. We walk out the door and onto the walk all the way to school with no talking. Just as we are going to enter the school Yato turns me around and looks me in the eyes. "Hiyori I haven't been a classroom in a while." says Yato. "It will be fine trust me." I tell him.

First Period Science

We walk to my first period and Yato keeps messing with people. Pulling their hair tapping their shoulders,putting notes in their backpacks as a prank, and other stuff like that. "Yato stop." I whispered not trying to look weird. "okay okay where do I sit?" ask Yato looking for a chair. "Well you have to sit on the ground next to me."

I tell Yato patting the floor next to my desk."Fine." said Yato pouting. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "I don't like it here on the ground. "Why not?" I ask him. "Because I can't see!" yells Yato. "Be quiet someone could hear you!" I say whacking him. "Iki-san what are you doing?" asks the student behind me. "umm Nothing thought I saw a spider" I tell them rubbing the back of my head. "okay….." says my class mate going back to work. "Yato yato yato." I say patting him. I get back get back to work.

Period 2 GYM

"Yato you can't come in the girl's locker room." I tell Yato. "Why not?" asks Yato with an innocent smile. "Because you will see things." I tell him. "Fine I will stay out here." says Yato.

I go into the locker room and change. I go outside to see Yato in the same spot waiting for me. "Hi Hiyori3!" says Yato smiling with a wave. "Did you do something?" I ask him.

"No no of course not." says Yato waving his hands in front of him. "okay lets go outside." I tell him. Yato and I walk outside to run laps and I see all the guys with cut out holes on their butts. "Yato who did that to them?" I ask. "I don't know." says Yato laughing. "You did it didn't you?" I ask Yato. "No of course not." says Yato with a sarcastic voice.

"Yato." I say. I let out a heavy sigh and start laughing. "See it is funny." says Yato laughing. "what happened to you guys?" yells the P.E teacher. "we don't know!" they yell. "Ok come up and confess!" yells the P.E teacher pointing next to him. Yato went up to the P.E teacher and started making really funny faces. I tried not to laugh cause if I did they would think I did it.

Period 3 MATH

After gym we went to we werein the hallways. I pulled Yato into an empty hallway to have a talk. "Yato stop playing around like that,ok?" I tell him sterenly. "Ok ok Maybe ." says Yato "I will do somthing for you if you stop." I said thinking it was a brilliant idea."Ok you have to…..Kiss me on the lips." says Yato looking down at me with a smile. "Yato no." I tell him getting red. "It is the only way to make me stop." says Yato.

"Who will be my next victim?" he says playfully looking around. "Yato no I might do what you said but after school." I tell him. "Deal!" he says shaking my hand fast. "Okay lets go to math." I tell him

."Hey Iki-san!" I hear someone yell my name. I look behind me .It was the same boy that asked me why I was doing to the floor when I was hitting Yato. I didn't really look at him when he asked but I recognized his voice."Iki-san I want you to meet me behind the school at the end of school. I want to ask you something." says the boy.

Yato had an angry look on his face. A face I haven't seen in a while. "Yeah sure." I tell him. As soon as I walk away he grabs onto my wrist and says. "My name is Haru Rior, You can call me Haru-san or whatever you want." he says looking into my eyes. He has bright blue eyes and dark black hair like Yato. But he wore black glasses and was a little bit taller than Yato.

Period 4 English

We walked to the next class and notice Yato was looking for something.

"Yato what are you looking for?" I ask him quietly? "Oh looking for that weird guy Heru or something like that." he whispers back looking around the classroom. "His name is Haru." I correct him. "Why do you care for him?" Yato gives me a look.

"Yato I don't even know him." I tell him. "Fine but if he lays a finger on you I swear I will kill him." says Yato cracking his knuckles. "I will be fine." I whisper back.

Period 5 Lunch

I sit with Ami and Yama. "HI Ami-chan and Yama-chan."I yell as I wave walking over to them. yato was walking next to me looking hungry. "Okay here is the plan I will pass food to you while I talk to them ok?" I tell him. "Were these the girls that thought I was your boyfriend?" Yato asks me.

"Yeah, yea they were." I tell him. "Ok Can I talk to them?" he asks me. "No you baka!" I say hitting him on the arm. "Ok fine." He says. "Oh where is your boyfriend?" asks Ami looking around.

"Ami-chan I do not have a boyfriend!" I tell her as I sit down. "Yeah yeah whatever you say." says Yama. We eat and the boy from earlier comes up. "Hi Iki-san can I sit with you?" he asks. 'Yeah of course." I say patting next to me. I see Yato get all mad. Then haru is about to sit on Yato. "umm Rior-san over here that spot is taken." I yell.

"Oh sorry." he walks over to the other side and sits. "thanks Hiyori." Yato says kissing my cheek. I turn all red. "Iki-san are you,ok?" asks haru putting his hand on my forehead. "No no I am fine." I say slightly slapping Yato while he laughs. "I don't know If you should stay so close to Hiyori-chan, she has a boyfriend already!" sasy Yama. "You do?!"says Haru. "no no I don't just something they think." I tell him, Yato looks all sad.I drop a piece of sushi on his lap and he eats it.

"That tastes the best!" he says hugging me. No one sees him but I get pushed into haru. "Iki-san are you ok?" he ask me. 'Yeah I'm fine." I tell him getting back up. "What ever you say." Haru says smiling at me. "I don't like him." says Yato. then Haru whispers in my ear. "Remember what I said earlier." He gets up and winks at me and leaves.

Time skip to end of day

thats it I am not taking yato to school again. 'Hey Hiyori where is that kiss?" he whispers in my ear. "Umm I Umm I have to go to the back of school remember." I tell him. "Fine but I will step in if he tries to do something to you." He tells me. We walk to the back on the school and we see Haru. "Oh iki-san." he yells waving at me with something in his hands. 'Yato stay here if something goes wrong you know what to do." I tell him. "Whatever I will do anything for that kiss." he says with a smile.

I walk over to haru. "Hi iki-san I wanted to ask you something and oh I got you something." he says giving me a small box."thanks." I grab the box but don't open it. "So Hiyori Iki you have had my eyes for a while now and I was wondering would you like to go out?" he asks me getting red."W-what?'I feel myself get all red

"Hiyori Hiyori oh there you are!" calls a voice. Haru and I look behind us to see Yato! Can he see him?! GREAT! "Hiyori there you are sweetheart I was wondering where you were at!" says Yato putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek again! Sweetheart where did that come from? "Umm who is this?" asks Haru.

"Oh Hiyori doesn't have to answer my name is Yato her boyfriend." says Yato putting out his hand. "So Yama was right you do have a boyfriend!" says Haru looking sad. "yeah we have been together since 8th grade!" says Yato proudly."Is this true?" asks Haru. "umm Yeah I am sorry i am….. have tried to keep it secret because he has arrange marriage with another family. But I really like him. " I tell him. It feels weird to say I am 'taken'.

"Then why don't you come to this school?" asks Haru poking Yato in the chest. "Oh I am transferring to this school soon actually so I can be Hiyori more." says Yato says while putting Haru's finger down."Well I will see you later Hiyori-san." sasy Haru walking away."Oh poor Haru." I whisper. "What you care for him?"asks Yato. "Now where is that kiss?" asks Yato. "First of all he is a nice guy and you will get your kiss later." I tell him."Ok lets go dinner is on me!" says Yato.

"Really lets go." I say grabbing on to his hand. We are about to walk out of the school grounds and there is a bunch of students still here. "Hey Hiyori!" yells Yato. "Huh?" I turn around everyone is staring at him .

OH GODS THEY CAN SEE gets my face and kisses me right on the lips ."Iki-san has a boyfriend?" I hear someone whisper. "He is hot why would he go for her?"ask someone else. "Aww they look so cute together!" says another he gets my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and we walk out of the school and into the streets.

Hope you enjoyed Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


End file.
